


The first time, the best time

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: The summoner decides to make Surtr a proposition, something he knows the ruler of flame wouldn't deny himself to.





	The first time, the best time

**Author's Note:**

> ok yes I have to admit I am a whore for this man, but no, sometimes I do despise him.

Surtr was standing in your room, completely naked and dick erect, standing still as you walked around him. His gaze was set on the wall and he wouldn’t look at you for anything. He just waited until you got a fill of his body, until you groped and touched everything you wanted.

Looking at his gigantic, muscular body was a treat on its own, but touching everything, touching his massive pectorals, his huge, bulging arms, his defined abdominals, his toned and meaty thighs, and his equally gigantic length and balls. It was… something you never imagined.

But at the same time, Surtr had been attentive to your every command and order. Ever since you had summoned him, he was at your mercy, never wavering on anything you ordered of him, no matter how ridiculous the request. You never asked him to do anything embarrassing, though, it was only battle and taking care of the enemies who would do Askr wrong.

Nevertheless, that day you asked him something unbelievable. “ _I want you to take me to bed.”_ You simply blurted out, no playing around, straight to the point.

Surtr didn’t understand the idea at first, though. “ _What do you mean by that, summoner? You’re no little boy to be tucked into bed, less even by me.”_

And when you told him what you really meant by that, you could see a slight twitch on his lips. “ _Very well, but I must say something first. Ever since you summoned me, I have been at your very whim and order. This time, you won’t order me. I will be the one to give you the best night of your life.”_

Did you need anything else? Getting to fuck Surtr was truly an interesting concept, but your plans from the beginning were to let him destroy your ass, after all, you knew he had to be hiding something in there.

And right then, in your room, the memories resurfaced and you chuckled at the thought. You weren’t expecting  _that_.

You walked behind Surtr and placed a hand on his round, thick butt. You gave a slight squeeze and oh, did it feel amazing. It felt more than that. You could see how Surtr was an undefeated king.

Returning to his front, you gripped the bease of his dick and jerked slightly. You had been doing that moments before and when you did it again, it felt just as amazing. It was throbbing and it felt warm.

Still, Surtr never once stopped looking at the wall. So much for wanting to bed you himself. “Hey.” You said, giving his dick a few tugs.

“Yes, Summoner?”

“Wouldn’t you do rather do this the easy way?”

His gaze lowered from the wall to you. “Do what the easy way?”

“Ugh.” He really was going with what he said, wasn’t he. “Fuck me. I want you now.”

His arms uncrossed and quickly grabbed your sides, lifting you so that your legs wrapped themselves on his powerful waist. “Eager, aren’t you?” He smirked and for once in your life, those red eyes didn’t seem to contain rage in them. In fact, they looked eager themselves. “I will do as I intend.” He closed the space between you, mashing his lips against your in a kiss that got heated instantly.

The feeling of his soft, warm lips took you by surprise, you didn’t notice he was walking towards the wall until you felt the cool surface on your back, sending shivers to you and making you draw sharp breaths. Surtr smirked on your mouth, already enjoying whatever effects he had on you.

His muscular body pressed yours. You could feel every crevasse and curve on that perfect body that hid always behind a sturdy armor. Surtr moved his tongue inside of your mouth, dancing around with yours as he deepened the kiss. Air was beginning to fail you two but neither cared. The action was so hot that you just couldn’t keep yourself from holding on to Surtr.

He continued kissing you. You felt like you were about to pass out, but as if feeling you were about to, Surtr suddenly stopped and retreated. You two looked at each other while you breathed heavily. “Are you sure you want this, summoner?”

“Yeah.” You said with a pant, your mind, body and throbbing dick agreed with you. “I want it.”

He slowly put you on the ground. “Very well.” He went to his knees and began working on your dick. The hot puffs of air that came from his nose were hitting your navel and the sensation was bringing shivers on your entire body. You never thought Surtr would bring such feelings on you, you were right there and you still couldn’t believe it.

His big hand gripped your base and began stroking, making circular motions. His gaze was set on you. Those piercing red eyes making it seem like he was a predator and you were his prey, entirely at his mercy.

He took some moments before flicking his tongue on the head. He was gripping your dick as securely as he gripped his axe. As his tongue whipped on your dick, it pulsed on his hand and gave him the okay to jerk it once more, edging his head closer until he was kissing the tip. It was some more moments until he finally took it in his mouth. Just as his lips were, his mouth was hot and very wet, as if Surtr’s mouth were watering before taking your dick.

He slowly bobbed his head, like how a snake would lift its head while it moved. Your hand settled on his head, your fingers interwtining around orange locks of hair. You made a fist as he took more of you. You wanted to push his head all the way, to have his face marked on your navel, but you waited until he got comfortable enough.

Of course, such a big man would have enough space in his mouth for you. He took more and more of you then, savoring each inch until he had it all in him. The first time your tip hit the back of his throat you felt a shock in your body, starting from your dick. You were feeling so much pleasure you couldn’t help but scream “god!” Once. You grew desperate very quickly, both of your hands found the sides of his face and began face-fucking him. Surtr was sucking hard on you, making wet pop noises as your dick left his mouth and slid back inside. His hot tongue was burning your dick with each rub and if the treat you were giving yourself continued longer, you wouldn’t last long.

But still, your hips never slowed down, you continued fucking his mouth even as the heat on your dick was transfering to your stomach, until you felt that you couldn’t hold out any more. You released a scream as you shot strings of white inside Surtr’s mouth. He had been gripping your tights with such force that it would leave a mark, but as soon as he felt that shaking in your body, he wrapped his arms around your butt, bringing you even closer as he drank all your essence like it was the last drops of liquid in a heating desert.

Your body was already sweating when you finished cumming. You were exhausted as well but you kenw that it was only beginning. Surtr rose, his gigantic form standing in front of yours. He put a hand above your head as he leaned towards you, his presence not bringing you any discomfort anymore. He was making you feel hornier as each second passed. “I thought I mentioned I would have control.” His voice, although low, didn’t share any threat. “But I thought I would let you enjoy yourself.” His dick was rubbing on your stomach. “Are you ready for me now?”

“Yeah.” You said with voice full of lust. “I’m more than ready.”

He took your hand as he led you to a chair in another corner of the room. He sat, legs open and dick standing proudly like a mast. One of Surtr’s hands was resting on his thigh, while the other hung on the back of the chair. He was waiting for you, silently beckoning for you to start working on his huge length. He was not going to me the work himself.

With small, yet decisive steps, you approached him and then went on your knees, placing a hand over his as the other gripped his base. His dick looked even bigger on your hand and if his body was already feeling hot, then his dick felt hotter than that. Still, you tugged a few times, trying to emulate what he did to you, trying to make him feel that same special touch.

Your moved his dick upwards, licking the underside and all the way to the tip, where you grazed your teeth slightly. You didn’t think that would’ve had the desired effect, but when Surtr groaned and threw his head back, you knew you had done good.

A smirk presented itself on your face. Your hand started moving faster then, now that you knew he liked what you were doing. Your gaze set on his face as he looked back at you. Even if this was your first time, you knew there was an unspoken attraction between you two. You could tell as his dick pulsed in your hand, as his eyes looked straight at you and seemed to see beyond just that.

After some moments, you gathered the courage to start taking some of his dick in your mouth. You opened as much as you could before descending on him. Part of you feared that Surtr would slam his entire dick on you, but it never happened. Through loud grunts and moans, he waited until you comfortably took more inches. He was already touching the back of your throat and you still had a couple more to take. His girth was sure to block any air but still, you flattened your tongue and took more, breathing through your nose and calming yourself so you wouldn’t choke on him. He was impossibly huge.

“Fuck, summoner!” He exclaimed. The free hand resting on the chair reached his nipples, pinching them as he looked at you, gloriously taking all of him. “Not many people have achieved this feat.” He pulled your face out from his dick and kissed you deeply, for a moment, you felt relieved that the ordeal was over, but soon, Surtr moved your face back to his dick. “Keep going, pleasure me.”

You had to obey him, after all, his dick tasted amazingly good. Repeating what you did, you took him all in once more, slowly bobbing your head as you got used to the size.

Despite the stress on your jaw, it began feeling amazing. Your hand over his thigh began massaging it, and your free one took hold of his plump balls, massaging them and passing them over your fingers. They were as big as his cock and you loved it. Surtr’s dick left your mouth with a loud pop as you edged closer to his balls, trying to take put them in your mouth but failing due to the size. You settled with taking one at a time, sucking on them and feeling the immense size on your mouth as Surtr’s moans seemed to turn deeper in sound.

He gripped your arms and pulled you up with him then. He looked at you in silence before he tossed you over the bed. He did not lift your legs, though, first, he crawled above you and squat on your face. His big, toned ass spreading tastefully just for you.

You didn’t hesitate, your hands grabbed the round cheeks and separated them more as your tongue danced in him, bringing him him satisfaction. He tasted good and you wanted more. Your tongue pushed inside of him and circled around, making Surtr release a low “oh” that seemed more like a growl.

Then he crawled back again, dropping his whole weight on you before kissing you. His hands were roaming on your sides as yours found his head. Both of you were experiencing intense wanton feelings.  _You wanted to fuck and you wanted to fuck now._

Surtr crawled back a little more, coating two of his fingers with his salive before lifting your legs and beginning to massage your entrance. His digits were making circular motions to help loosen you up, before his first finger entered you. The stretch was searing pain that lasted for some seconds before Surtr began moving his fingers again. After his small movements, it all felt better. However, you knew that not even his fingers would prepare you for the real deal. When a second finger made its way inside of you, you couldn’t help but release a scream of pleasure, as his thick fingers were rubbing your prostate. Even the rough digits were able to treat it right, making all previous pain disappear and instead, send waves of pleasure through your body, waves that ended on your head and made it feel like it was about to burst.

That pleasure stopped suddenly, as Surtr removed his fingers. You felt a slight breeze for a second, before he lined his dick with your entrance. He licked his lips as he looked at your shivering, small form. Surtr then smiled, before gently pushing his dick inside of you. The stretching his fingers did truly wasn’t enough. His cock was making you scream as he went inside, the burning pain slowly becoming exquisite pleasure when he moved.

“You can stop squirming.” He suddenly blurted out. “It’s all in.”

Your face stopped frowning and the pain that you felt in your butt was replaced with the feeling of Surtr’s huge length inside of you, his meaty hands holding your legs up like they weighted nothing. You would have spoken, but everything that came out of your mouth was a loud moan.

He took that as a sign to begin moving, pulling his hips until his dick was almost out of you and then thrusting back powerfully. Your body bounced and the impact sent multiple waves of pleasure through you. It seemed like everything you could feel were those waves, nothing else.

It all went wild then. Surtr was pounding into you like there was no tomorrow, holding your thighs and keeping you close so you wouldn’t bounce away from his dick, which was still stretching you and ravaging your sweet spot.

Unconsciously, your hands went to your head in a tempting manner, making Surtr chuckle as he pounded into you. You were seeing white from all the pleasure you were feeling. Your body moved in unison with his, or rather, it was the momentum you gained from his powerful thrusts that made your ass meet his hips, feeling more penetration and more fun by the second.

As his pace had quickened, it turned slower after a while. Each slam was so powerful that you felt yourself going limp on the bed, letting him handle you however he wanted. And he did, Surtr was still on his knees as he fucked you, but he went lower to grab your body and pull you up, lift-fucking you. His huge length was impaling you, making you scream each time his balls touched your butt. Surtr was really giving you the fucking of your life, and he wasn’t done, not at all.

After having his fun with you in that position, he stopped fucking you and instead made out with you, holding you in the air as his dick twitched inside of you. He held you up as he changed places, him laying on the bed and you, riding him. His dick felt like it was rearranging your insides after how much it was into you. Surtr’s hand went to your face, cradling your neck as he swayed his hips. To him, you looked so perfect, being above him, being around him.

He brought your body closer to his, he bent his knees before kissing you, so he could still fuck you while he joined your mouth with his. That moment was better than the rest of it all, and everything had been amazing. Surtr was gently fucking you, but pushing all the way into you so that you felt the same push. You were more than sure you were entirely stretched, as his dick felt nothing but amazing right then.

Your hands squeezed his tight pecs, they were the only place you could find any balance after the strong slams. You knew Surtr liked when you grabbed his body, as he began moaning in your mouth when you touched him. You wanted to touch all his body but you couldn’t move at all. He was enveloping your whole body with his and his dick felt heavenly, your thoughts were scattered but at the same time focusing on the word “more”.

Then those same thoughts turned into a mess of emotions as Surtr turned you around, you could feel his pecs and abs on your back as he pounded into you. You felt like you were in a cloud with the way he had you, but also in the middle of a thunderous storm as he rammed your ass rougher than he had before. He really was giving it his all just for you. Surtr would make sure you truly had the best time of your life.

You could do nothing but cry out. It was a mix between wanton moans, heavy pants and soft mewls that had you completely messed up. Your sweet spot had so much friction that you couldn’t help but cum once more, it looked like a fountain of white as you coated your body with it. “Beg for me, summoner.” Surtr’s voice was low, it was more of a command than a request from you. “Beg for me to cum.”

“Ah... I want you...”

“You want what?” You could feel him close as well. His movements became erratic and his hot breath on your skin told you the same.

“To cum for me.”

You were sure it would have taken more, but as soon as your words came out of your mouth, Surtr’s dick also came out of you. He began jerking it wildly as he moaned in your ear. The sound booming on your head and you couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the dick cumming in front of you, shooting white high above and then it falling on your body like a hot rain. Surtr’s essence was falling all over your sweaty body and it was nothing else but entrancing. You couldn’t even notice when he finished, but it must have been some moments because when he did, he placed a hand on your chest, scooping a little of it and bringing it to your mouth. Surprisingly, he tasted like fruits.

“How was that, summoner, did you get what you wanted?”

“That and more. I definitely should ask you to do this more times in the future.”

“Hah. Don’t be so sure. I don’t bed just anyone.”

You turned around, lying on top of him and rubbing both of your essences on his slick body. “I’m not just anyone.” You retorted, sloppily kissing him. “I’m the summoner, and more importantly, you’re summoner. You’re here to do what I want and you’re here to obey my every order.” You dragged your finger over his broad chest. “How’s that?”

Surtr chuckled, embracing you. “Cocky. The same thing that got me will be the thing to get you.”


End file.
